


BDSM-lesson for Velvet

by Black_Hat123587



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Hat123587/pseuds/Black_Hat123587
Summary: "Wow, Val! So that's what you meant when you said you'd give me special material to study, " Velvet broke into a lascivious smile as she watched her expression change violently on the monitor. Vox clearly didn't like what the two of them were up to.
Relationships: Valentino/Velvet (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Velvet/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Velvet/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 12





	BDSM-lesson for Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad in English. But i love bottom Vox~

"We agreed not to have bdsma for a week," Vox hisses, shifting his hips on the metal table. It's fucking cold. 

The foot kicks Valentino sideways while the moth itself straps its arms to the corners of the dais. The leader of the trial twitches his hands, clanking with iron, as if seriously trying to get out of the shackles. The TV demon will raise its head and look closely at the pimp.

This time, Val manages to intercept a kick aimed between his legs. The porn mogul giggled unpleasantly, lifting a limb and ostentatiously kissing his ankle, causing the demon beneath him to let out a surprised but equally irritated sigh.

"I'm sorry, honey, but I promised.

What did you promise? Who did you promise? The expression on the screen frowns, and the Vox stiffens. He was not alone. The Overlord opens his mouth to ask at least one of the questions that arise, but Valentino is ahead of him. She kisses her partner, brazenly gagging him. The tongue moves across the screen, sliding right in. Both moan softly at the sensation.

They kiss for a long time. It was enough for the pimp to take out the lubricant and pour it into his palm, which immediately lay on the flaccid penis. A few movements along the entire length, and he is already ready for subsequent caresses, invitingly flashing a drop of lubricant on the tip. 

His legs were roughly spread out to the side, revealing a very spectacular view of the pimp. And Vox would have been embarrassed if he hadn't gotten so used to it that he no longer cared. Porn Director mockingly slowly enters two fingers with a twisting motion spreading the walls of the anus. The flesh pliably stretches, hospitably letting your favorite fingers deeper.

Vox grunts. It seems that he has chosen the staunch position of a shrew. He grimaced in a warning grin. Apparently, the porn baron did not like it, as the phalanges moved more lazily, and then stopped altogether.

Valentino pulled away and walked to the back of the room. He was not wearing his bulky fur coat, and in principle no clothes. A sort of unspoken rule of sowing the basement. Moth opened the cabinet and, theatrically putting a finger to his lip, began to think of something to please dear Voxy. His hand went over the vibrators of various shapes and sizes. The presenter breathed a sigh of relief when the brush passed the particularly large specimens, stopping at the anal plug.

Val took the purple silicone, cupping it with his fingertips. His tongue slid over the toy, wetting it with saliva. VOX didn't keep the moan. It was too exciting.

Just a few seconds and the traffic jam is where it is attributed to the name. And now the overlord regrets that it is so small and insignificant. Vox is not satisfied, and he immediately talks about it, not at all embarrassed by his position.

Valentino laughs stupidly sincerely. He doesn't give a fuck and never has. Moth, without ceremony, takes the TV demon by the lower edge of the monitor and pulls it to his face. With pleasure, he looks at his friend's contorted face and again touches the screen with his tongue.

There is a loud thud in the background. Teleology doesn't pay the sound any attention until he hears the sugary-sweet:

"There you are, my dear! 

This someone comes up to them, clicking his heels, and then excitedly gasps:

"Wow, Val! So that's what you meant when you said you'd give me special material to study, " Velvet broke into a lascivious smile as she watched her expression change violently on the monitor. Vox clearly didn't like what the two of them were up to.

"Only the best for you," Moth says, grinning obscenely and slapping his colleague on the thigh, which caused Vox to kick aggressively, looking blankly at Corduroy, who was dressed very specifically. She was wearing only a black lace slip. "I hope you don't mind if I start without you?"

The demoness narrowed her eyes slyly as she approached the table. The host cringed, brought his legs together, and growled. Valentino laughed nastily, and Velvet gave an exaggerated sigh of sadness.

"Voxie doesn't want to play with me at all," Velvet put her hands to her face as if crying.

"Don't worry, V, he's always like this before the start," Val said, visibly amused by the arrival of the third V on their team. Well, of course, it's been so long since they've all hung out together! Velvet moved away from the table. No, she did not go, she jumped for joy and squeaked like a child who was given a long-awaited sweetness. 

Well, that was partly true: the "dads" were always together. Without her. Although, however, she did not suffer from a lack of attention. Valentino likes to hang out with her, go shopping. In General they behave like girlfriends. 

Vox is another matter. He never put Corduroy on a par with himself. No, not because the host does not perceive her strength and power, just because of her behavior, Velvet seems like a child. So naive and funny that you immediately forget that she is one of the overlords, a cunning and unpredictable psychopath.

That's what Vox does to infuriate the demoness. When is this stupid TV going to realize that she's not little anymore? Velvet understands everything. Just pretends not to notice the relationship between the "daddies". She pretends because Vox likes to take care of her as if she were his own daughter.

Therefore, the host constantly grumbles and swears. Vee had long ago realized that this was his concern. Not just about her. He yells at Val, too, just for show, to hide how much he cares about him.

Velvet giggled merrily, as if to confirm her thoughts, and grabbed a pink wave-shaped dildo. She looked incredulously at the button at the base and pressed it. The toy vibrated with such force that the rubber member almost fell out of the girl's hands, causing her to laugh awkwardly.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I didn't sign up for this shit," the host hissed at the pimp, and tried to stand up with a funny clink of handcuffs. Oh, that's right. — Let me go."

— I'd love to. Honestly, " the demon said without any frankness, squeezing his partner's hand, encouraging him. Vox didn't give a shit, because he didn't believe a word moth said, " but I promised little Vee a BDSM practice a long time ago."

"I'm not a fucking test subject, Valentino! Let me out now!"

"Will that do?" Velvet, who had just come up to them, sang, waving a vibrator. Vox immediately shut up, smiling nervously. No, he just couldn't stand it. Not her. Although, admittedly, the sight of the demoness turned him on, and it was disgusting. This is the same child in his view.

Valentino finally let go of the host's hand and stood behind Corduroy, looking like a teacher. "It's time to start. 

Vee licked her lips and climbed onto the table with catlike agility. Vox tensed and pressed himself back against the no longer cold table. My breath caught, and the thought that all this was wrong buzzed in the processor, not letting me relax.

"Don't listen to him, Velvet. Even in such a disastrous situation, his voice sounded calm and even, as if he was lecturing. Probably a habit from the day they first met. With her, he always behaves like a strict parent.

The girl exchanged uncertain glances with Val. She doesn't want to hurt him. Moth, on the other hand, rolled his eyes in annoyance, knowing full well that he wanted to leave because of the other's hesitation.

"Look at what's between his legs and you'll see for yourself."

The girl places her small, soft hands on Vox's kneecaps and spreads them. More precisely, it tries. Someone is trying very hard to hide the shameful boner.

"Well, Voxy-ee-ee," the demoness drawls sweetly, urging me to obey. And the host made the mistake of looking into her eyes. Dazzling white pupils on a red background. They are beautiful without the clown makeup. He had never understood why she dressed and behaved so absurdly and inappropriately, because when he looked into her eyes for the first time, he did not see a child, he saw her — Velvet, the overlady, obsessed with social networks, fashion and... Vox itself. 

Her knees loosened, and Velvet was able to spread her legs apart. Vox's hands twitched again as he tried to cover his nakedness, or at least his face, which had turned completely blue.

"Liar," Velvet whispers, leaning closer. He runs his fingers over his chest, scratching the skin with his claws, goes to the groin and touches the wet head. Vox shudders, exhaling sharply.

Meanwhile, the Corduroy is tilted enough so her head was between the feet of the master. VI lightly blew on the tip of the neon. His cock twitched, and she giggled. The tongue ran its length, paying particular attention to the throbbing vein. A hand squeezed the testicle, and Vox groaned softly. 

The girl, fascinated by the process and did not notice how her mouth was pleasantly filled with someone else's flesh. A good half of his cock warmed with the warmth of her mouth. Saliva mixed with grease dripped onto his scrotum.

His hand went down to the ring of muscle around the cork. Fingers wrapped around the protruding end and pulled. The toy came out with vulgar Spokane.

Vee looked up from the blow job to see the result. Vox squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in ragged grunts. Her pussy immediately clenched, giving out more moisture.

The hand grabs the dildo, and then the problems begin. 

\- V-vi, baby, not on—

A velvety interrupts him with a slap. Val shook his head approvingly. 

"Shut up, Vox! I'm tired of you always thinking I'm a child! Can't you just leave this whole daddy game alone for once?

— What?"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I mean! Overlady frowned and slapped him harder. VOX groaned. — Ah?..

"Oh, I forgot to tell you he's a masochist," Valentino said, his eyes flashing in the dim light. Finally, the matter has moved forward!

Velvet smiled slyly. She climbed back up and slid her tongue over her neck. So soft and even sweet that Vox wondered if she even knew the meaning of the word. When he suddenly learns the answer, along with a painful cry. His teeth clung to the curve, biting harder with each passing second. Neon blood decorated the table in beautiful drops.

The demoness pulled back, licking her lips. She looked absolutely insane. And for the first time, Vox felt fear. 

The tip of the toy touches his previously stretched anus, and he exhales sharply. His hands are clenched into fists, and his legs are kicking erratically. The vibrator slowly went to half, and then to the silicone eggs. Vox gasped, his mouth wide open.

"Tease him. Let him be a good boy and ask for the reward himself.

When is Valentino going to stop talking like Vox isn't here? The host gave the pimp a withering look.

— And then there's the funny part. He has a current between his antennae during orgasm. So be careful and don't let him come, honey.

"Shut up!" Shut up, you bastard!

"Boys, don't quarrel! Vee shouted in annoyance, looking from one to the other. She never understood why she had to constantly swear and shout. Maybe she's too young to understand the essence of their toxic relationship. It always hurt her to look at the broken screen and the glasses that had fallen off in the rush of impact.

Fortunately, it did not come to that now, and both were peacefully silent, only sending silent threats with their glances. 

Meanwhile, Velvet pulled out the strap-on and secured it with straps on her thighs. The dildo was now hanging between her legs. The demoness frowned and in an instant turned Vox over on his stomach, his bound limbs crossed, and his knees, as if by instinct, leaned on the table, lifting his ass. With one hand, she leaned on the table, the other took the base of the artificial member, directing it into the hole. 

When the silicone tip was inside, Vee took the lead by the buttocks and pushed hard, completely driving the penis. Neon claws scraped irritatingly on metal, and a long moan came from the speakers. After that, a short squeak was heard. Valentino grinned.

The girl pushed again. And again. I even turned on the vibration. Velvet glanced at the teacher in annoyance. What is she doing wrong? The vox doesn't make a sound. 

But he clearly likes it, V thinks, squeezing his throbbing cock with his hand. 

"That bitch turned off the speakers. On the back panel, on the left, there is a red button responsible for the sound, but... 

Velvet immediately pressed her chest to the back of the host, Vox began to shake his head, preventing him from reaching the cherished point. However, the finger poked at everything and really hit the right place. Teledemos arched arc and rolled her digital eyes with a long, anguished groan. It spilled directly onto the table, staining the surface with a fluorescent liquid. 

"Don't mistake it for blue, it's for sensitivity," Val said with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. When will Corduroy learn to listen to the end? The demoness looked at the pimp with the look of a guilty puppy, and the porn mogul smiled warmly. He just can't be mad at his sweet bun. "It's okay, V, he can do it five more times. He's somewhere in phase two.

\- Phase? the girl raises an eyebrow questioningly and finally lets go of the button, which makes Vox relax. 

"There are four of them. The first is that Vox constantly grumbles and resists. The second — is excited, but does not stop fucking. The third is my favorite, when he's as docile as a whore. The fourth is the last, it is better not to reach it.

The demoness nods enthusiastically, expressing special attention and inwardly marveling at the depth of Valentino's knowledge. He's a great teacher!

Vee giggles playfully. This is clearly not good. Corduroy starts moving again. Sharper and rougher than before. A hand grabs the groaning host by the ankle and lifts him up, pressing him against his shoulder. Vox doesn't try to hold back anymore: he sometimes growls excitedly, then chokes on curses, then bellows loudly. 

Corduroy stares at his wide-open mouth, saliva dripping onto the table, his eyes clouded with lust, and his brows cracked. He looked so depraved that Overlady couldn't help but groan in delight. The demoness could feel the glistening grease running down her lap. To distract from this feeling, Velvet hits him on the ass, leaving traces of her small hands.

Suddenly, a brief flash cuts through the darkness. Corduroy manages to get out of the hole before he comes. Vox groans indignantly, rubbing against the edge of the toy in search of some stimulation. The girl completely pulls away and says in an imperious voice with a hint of mischief:

"Come on, Voxie, just ask.

She knew that if she heard those desired words, she would not be able to stand it and end up right there, without hands. Except Vox shakes his head, gasping for air. V, after holding on for a few more seconds, comes back in, thrusting with the same force, and then stops again, noticing signs of discharge. Vox whines, but doesn't ask. Patience slowly turns into irritation.

"Use your words, baby. Bring him down to the level he really deserves— "Valentino says sweetly, then turns to Vox himself," yeah, slut?" 

The reaction was not long in coming. 

"Oh, you asshole! Fuck you, you fucking piece of shit! The demon breathes raggedly, trying to think of a better way to offend this unfortunate commentator. There's a lot of swearing going on in my head, but it's probably the most innocent thing in this context. "Rat!

Valentino's heart skipped a beat. Her scarlet eyes narrowed dangerously, and her smile didn't bode well. Moth came out of the corner to the table. Her mouth was dripping pink, and her voice had dropped several octaves, becoming more intimidating.:

"Honey, can Daddy show you how to subdue unruly whores?" 

"Of course," Corduroy agrees with pleasure, eager to watch the professional at work. The girl gets down from the table, followed by a pleading look of squeaky eyes. 

\- Look at me, whore, - a slap flies across the screen, causing the host to kick and growl threateningly, for which he received a second. The screen stung uncomfortably. Valentino, having made eye contact, didn't stop there, yanking Vox back onto his back and spreading his legs. He entered roughly and abruptly. The demon beneath him opened its mouth in surprise, clawing at the table, apparently leaving dents and scratches. 

— What did you call me?" Val snarls, slamming into the yielding body with intensity. Vox trembles, knows that one more wrong word and he will hammer the last nail into the lid of his coffin, but he can't help himself. Teleology just can't give up without a fight. What will Velvet think if he finds out what a weakling he is?

\- R-rat. You're a fucking rat— " the host says hoarsely, chuckles, and then breaks into a series of long moans. The moth squeezes his throat, completely blocking access to oxygen, and he excitedly moo from the upcoming picture.

— What are you supposed to call me, bitch?" The porn mogul finally lets go of his neck, instead forcefully pulling the antennae together, throwing his head back-the TV. Vox gasps in fright, static ripples across the monitor, and a jolt of excitement runs through his body. Valentino's tongue deceptively gently strokes the skin in the curve, then squeezes the jaws together right on the Corduroy bite. The scream echoed off the walls of the basement, accompanied by numerous slaps and vulgar squelches. 

"Val ... en...tino?"..

The upper pair of hands twists the nipples with two fingers. Vox's thighs rose instinctively, and his toes crunched. 

Velvet doesn't know what kind of wand she's talking about, but even she can feel the fear as she looks at Vox's expression. His eyes widened with the horror of the memory, and as if in a fit, he began to beg, to beg, not to do it."Do you want Daddy to punish you properly?" 

Vox looked at Velvet with tear-stained eyes. The look made me feel uneasy. Embarrassing and embarrassing. I wanted to hold my friend in a warm embrace, to assure him of my own safety. An acrid lump rose in her throat, just as Vee was about to stop the moth. 

"Oh, Corduroy won't help you. No one will help. No one needs such a helpless, disgusting whore, " Valentino says automatically, fitting into the image of a strict pimp daddy. And it seems that only Val and Vee understand this simple truth. It's just a game, isn't it? It is a pity that due to the unstable emotional background and excessive excitement, the host takes everything seriously. He screams, choking on his tears. If only Val would shut up, or Vox would go mad.— I'm sure you got ripped off by everyone, right? What a nice, strained hole. 

The porn mogul comes out and stretches his partner with his fingers, spreading them wide apart. Penetrates there with the tongue, caressing the walls of the intestine. The telehead groaned blissfully as he felt his orgasm approaching. He was glad that Val had found another use for his language. Unfortunately, the happiness did not last long. 

"I suppose you've offered your services to Alastor, too?" He will definitely like it when he finds out what a lustful enemy he has. Can you imagine how many tentacles can fit in here! Valentino croaks enthusiastically, pushing his cock all the way back in, as if to confirm his words. 

The screen glitches when the Radio Demon is mentioned. The orgasm went far away, and in the shower it became unbearably painful. Disgusting. How could a moth say that, knowing how much he hated that red-haired bastard? Vox is getting angry. It was like being doused with water, he finally understood. 

Val never liked him. 

VOX breaks down. 

"Shut up!" I hate it! Bastard! - and a lot of mat came out of the speakers with television interference. The host tensed and still managed to direct electricity to the point of penetration. Valentino hisses in pain and leaves the body with a ton of curses. 

\- Left compartment. Red box. Take any one. 

Vox's face changes noticeably. What used to look like an outburst of anger, now can be regarded as a clear panic. His eyes narrowed to tiny sizes, and quick breaths came out of his mouth. He needs to calm down.

It takes a few minutes to figure out who the moth is talking to. Velvet froze in place. She didn't know what to do. Meeting the teacher's gaze, she slowly made her way to the toy cabinet. The red one stood out clearly from the rest of the instruments. Was there something so valuable and dangerous that even Vox was afraid of it? 

Velvet held her breath and opened the box. However, there was nothing to be surprised about. There were long, thin sticks neatly laid out. The demoness does not understand how they differ from each other. He hears the irritation in Valentino's voice and turns around with the blue copy along with a bunch of wires. Overlady enjoys watching Vox and his fruitless attempts to get out. How she likes to see the fear in those digital eyes! The thought that she is the cause of such a violent reaction makes her flow like the last whore. The girl glides over to the table and hands it to Val. He, like a true professional, unravels the wires. Now it became clear that this is a stick with a button attached. What is it for? 

The pimp apparently decides to leave all this alluring mystery for another time. The tip of the toy touches the urethra. Vox shouts that he will kill him if he does. One-third of the piece of iron was inside the penis in one deft movement. The timbre of the host's voice rose sharply. He didn't shout anymore. Then the wand disappears halfway. The demon leaned back on the table with a plaintive howl. He did not resist again. Finally, the whole thing was in the penis, only the wires warned about the location of the wand. Vox was afraid to move. It was fucking nice painful. 

"Well, Vee, how do you think we're going to let this whore come?" Val asks, pumping his partner's hard cock and catching every trembling moan with his nonexistent ears. The demoness grins, stopping the masturbating hand. She climbs back up on the table, only now her pussy is in front of the Vox screen. 

"I think he should start by apologizing for his bad behavior," Velvet says slyly. Val agrees. The host messed up too much this time. 

The moth again enters into the anus, and VOX muffled grunts into the open and shining with the juices of the labia. Teledemos dutifully pulls out from the neon of the screen language and one lyskom runs the entire length. He tries to concentrate on the taste, but some people are hammering at him, making all his thoughts focus on that. Well, and even that fuck in the penis, which did not allow to finish and from which I wanted to get rid of as soon as possible. The tongue slides up to the clitoris, clumsily stimulating the pea. Velvet moaned blissfully, pressing closer to the slimy appendage. 

Valentino growls. The lower pair of hands squeezes the host's waist until it bruises. The upper right one pulls Vee under her chin and pulls her into a long, cheeky kiss. His free hand is gripping the blue remote, and a current has passed through his urethral wand, causing the Vox to arch in an unnatural shape and convulse. That's how he always reacted to electricity. His tongue stopped moving, and his eyes closed wearily. That's the end of it. 

It would have ended like this if Velvet hadn't intercepted the remote. A heavy breath escaped her lips as a pink tongue flickered across her face, wiping away the general saliva. She snuggles up to the pimp, who squeezes her nipples in return. 

"You're going to fry him so hard, Val," Overlady breathes languidly, his thumb alternately squeezing the button. The vox makes strange noises. 

"That's what I'm doing, honey. 

They kiss again. Valentino breaks into rough and ragged thrusts, and Vee openly rubs against the screen of the other. Velvet finishes first, arching her back and scratching the moth's chest with her claws. She jerks her hand with the remote control, which is why the wand abruptly comes out of the penis along with clots of sperm. The vox snaps to a nasty bleep of loss of communication and goes completely limp, the light blinking off. And Valentino, with a groan, pours out to the host directly inside. I don't think he'll mind now. 

"This is phase four, isn't it?" The demoness giggles wearily as she staggers off the table. She pointed in disbelief at the" screen of death " — the only source of light in the pitch darkness. 

For some reason, Val didn't share Vee's joy. Maybe because he knew that after that Lucifer would definitely come to them with a question about where the electricity went in all of Pentagram City. "Okay, help me unbutton it." 

***

"I hate both of you," Vox grumbles, trying to pull away from the idiots who are caressing him from both sides and covering the monitor with kisses. He blushes and covers his face with his hands, letting out a resigned sigh. He's only so ashamed because he wasn't really angry. He just couldn't swear at those guilty faces. Although, to be honest, I really wanted to.

— Are you very angry?" Corduroy pulls innocently, looking at his friend so tearfully and shamefully that he can't help but chuckle. There was no hint of falsehood or mockery in those eyes, unlike some who now lay with a particularly contented expression on their faces. The thing.

"Oh, baby, I'm not mad at you," the host puts a clawed hand on her head, ruffling her hair. Yes, this experience did not teach him at all. He still sees her as a child. That's just how it used to be no more. Everyone knows that. — But with you I will have a separate conversation.

Valentino swallows nervously and looks away. Not that he's surprised. 

"Baby, you know I always make it up to you," the pimp whispers, playing with his antennae. The host closes his eyes, knowing perfectly well how he will do it. Vox relaxes and finds himself actually glad that he has a bunch of idiots in his arsenal that he loves. The silence settled so strangely around the hugging demons. It was damned strange to see such a calm picture, knowing their unstable and violent nature. 

"Oh, boys, I've got it! They both looked at her lazily, intrigued. "Maybe next time Vox will be my teacher?"

It took a couple of seconds to realize what she was talking about. Valentino backed slowly to the edge of the bed. Vox made a snide face and began to approach the moth with ill intentions. The porn mogul fell out of bed, getting up in a hurry and heading out of the room. 

— Let's talk logically, well, what will you achieve by doing this? That's right, nothing! Vox was amused by the moth's behavior. Needless to say, he liked the idea of Velvet. Valentino started to leave the room, but Vee blocked his way with a pout.

— But I can't learn anything in one lesson!" So I need the second one. Isn't that right, Voxy?"

"Of course, Vee," the demon readily agrees, touching the pimp's waist. Oh, how he wanted to get back at the bastard. Make him beg for mercy, choking on his tears. Like he did recently.

— Maybe not? 

No, Val, you must.


End file.
